My Love
by KaiHun Lovea
Summary: Jongin yang melupakan janji masa kecilnya dengan Sehun hingga membuat hati namja manis itu terluka. Bisakah Sehun meraih cinta Jongin di saat namja itu sudah akan bertunangan dengan orang lain. KaiHun. Yaoi


Pairing : KaiHun slight KaiBaek, Chanhun, Chanbaek, etc

Genre : Sad, romance

Rating : T

Ini ff lama yang aq publish ulang, maaf belum bisa nerusin ff yang lain, nunggu Kila Sembuh dulu ya...

No Edit

KaiHun Lovea

.

.

.

" Kau pernah merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta Hunnie hyung.?"

Sehun yang berbaring disamping Jongin sambil memeluk boneka larva kesayangannya yang diberikan Jongin saat ultah ke 17 nya tiga tahun lalu itu hanya bisa diam. Jatuh cinta, sudah jelas bukan, ia diam-diam mencintai Jongin yang sekarang ada disampingnya. Sahabat karibnya. Sedari kecil mereka sudah terbiasa berdua. Sehun yang lebih tua empat bulan dari Jongin namun memiliki wajah babyface itu sudah sangat terbiasa dengan adanya Jongin disampingnya. Cinta yang dirasakannya pada namja evil itu sejak mereka masih kecil terus ia pendam hingga sekarang. Sehun tak mau karena rasa cintanya pada Jongin akan menghancurkan persahabatannya dengan namja itu.

" Hunnie hyung, kau melamun.?"

" Ah, aniyo. Aku tak pernah merasakannya Jongie, kau tahu sendiri kan aku tak pernah mempunyai pacar."

" Rasanya sangat menyenangkan hyung, kau akan merasa hidupmu tak ada artinya kalau tidak bisa mendapatkannya, merasa akan jadi gila, kalau tidak bisa bertemu."

Jongin tersenyum sembari menatap wajah manis Sehun yang tengah berbaring telentang disampingnya.

Deg.

" Kau sedang jatuh cinta Jongie."

" Ne hyung..."

Serasa di hantam dengan palu besar. Sehun merasakan hatinya sangat sakit sekarang. Jonginnya sedang jatuh cinta.

" Hyung kenal Byun Baekhyun bukan, dia satu jurusan dengan hyung hanya saja ia setingkat lebih tinggi dari kita."

Sehun diam, ia tentu saja kenal dengan Baekhyun, namja cute yang menjadi primadona kampusnya sama dengan Jongin. Namja manis itu memejamkan matanya, berusaha meredam rasa sakit didadanya.

" Ne, aku tahu."

" Bagaimana menurutmu hyung, dia cocok untukku tidak?"

Sehun tersenyum miris, Jongin tampaknya benar-benar jatuh cinta pada namja itu.

" Ne, primadona kampus memang harusnya bersama bukan, kalian terlihat serasi." Sahut Sehun pedih.

Jongin tersenyum senang, ia memeluk erat tubuh Sehun.

" Besok aku akan menyatakan cintaku padanya hyung. Hyung harus lihat ya."

.

.

.

Saat keluar dari ruang kelas, Sehun melihat di lapangan tengah banyak berkerumun mahasiswa dari berbagai jurusan.

" Sedang apa mereka di lapangan Chennie."

" Oh itu, katanya sih Kim Jongin sedang menyatakan cintanya pada Baekhyun. Masa kau tidak tahu, selama ini kau sangat dekat dengan Jongin kan?" Chen menatap Sehun yang berada di sampingnya.

Deg.

Rasa sakit itu lagi, Sehun menunduk sesaat berusaha menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya.

" Aku tahu, hanya saja aku tak menyangka Jongin akan melakukannya senekad itu ditengah lapangan."

" Kau mau lihat Hunnie.?"

Sehun menggeleng lemah. " Aku mau ke perpustakaan." Gumamnya.

Namja manis itu melangkah gontai dengan kepala menunduk, ia merasa tubuh dan pikirannya benar-benar lelah. Sebisa mungkin ia berusaha agar air matanya tidak jatuh. Akan menimbulkan tanda tanya besar bagi teman-temannya kalau ia menangis di sini.

" Hyung..."

Teriakan nyaring itu tak juga menghentikan langkah Sehun, ia tahu siapa yang memanggilnya seperti itu. Derap langkah kaki berlari kearahnya membuat Sehun sedikit menegang.

" Hyung, kenapa kau tidak menyahut saat ku panggil." Jongin berlagak cemberut, ia segera merangkul pundak Sehun.

" Ck, memangnya kenapa Jongie."

" Aku sudah jadian dengan Baekhyun hyung. Kau tadi kemana, aku tidak melihatmu di lapangan."

" Perpustakaan."

" Ya hyung, harusnya kau melihat betapa kerennya saat Baekkie menerima cintaku."

Sehun tersenyum pedih.

" Chukae Jongie."

" Jongin..."

Suara lembut dari arah belakang sontak menghentikan langkah Sehun dan Jongin. Keduanya segera menoleh.

" Baekkie chagiya." Jongin sontak melepas rangkulannya di pundak Sehun dan memeluk Baekhyun dengan mesra.

" Hunnie hyung, hari ini kau pulang sendiri ya. Aku mau mengantar Baekkie ku."

Sehun tersenyum tipis. " Ne, aku duluan..."

.

.

.

" Mana Jongin..."

Suho, umma Sehun, menatap heran kearah anaknya yang tak biasanya datang sendirian.

" Jongin mengantar kekasihnya umma." Sahut Sehun apa adanya.

" Mwo, rupanya ada juga yang mau dengan namja evil itu. Kau juga harus mempunyai pacar Hunnie, biar ada yang mengantar dan menjemputmu ke sini setiap hari. Selama ini umma tidak pernah melihatmu dekat dengan orang lain selain Jongin."

Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis.

" Aku lelah umma, bisa bicaranya nanti saja."

Tanpa menunggu sahutan ummanya Sehun segera menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya dilantai dua. Menimbulkan sedikit tanda tanya dibenak Suho melihat anaknya tidak bersemangat sama sekali.

" Kau tidak sakit kan baby umma..?" teriak Suho cemas.

" Aniyo umma, aku baik-baik saja hanya sedikit kelelahan."

Sudah sebulan ini Sehun selalu berangkat dan pulang kuliah sendiri naik bus. Ia juga makin jarang bertemu dengan Jongin. Namja tampan itu selalu menghabiskan waktunya bersama dengan kekasihnya. Meski merasa sangat kehilangan, Sehun berusaha untuk tetap tegar. Ia tak ingin ummanya dan Jongin mengetahui rasa sakit yang selama ini ditahannya. Salahkah ia begitu mencintai sahabatnya itu. cinta yang selama ini terus tumbuh berkembang dihatinya sangat sulit untuk dihilangkan begitu saja. Dan Sehun yakin sampai kapanpun ia tak akan bisa membuang rasa cintanya itu.

Tak seperti biasa saat waktu istirahat yang selalu ia habiskan bersama Jongin berdua, kini Sehun harus membiasakan diri untuk sendirian, ia mencoba membunuh perasaannya dengan tenggelam dalam tumpukan buku-buku tebal di perpustakaan.

" Hei, kalau terus membaca seperti itu, kepalamu makin membengkak loh hyung."

Suara itu, suara yang selama ini sangat ia rindukan. Kim Jongin. Sehun segera mendongak, tersenyum ke arah pemilik suara itu, namun senyumnya memudar saat ia melihat ada seorang namja lain disamping Jongin dan tengah memeluk lengan kokoh itu dengan mesra. Byun Baekhyun.

" Tumben kau kemari." Sehun berusaha menormalkan nada bicaranya. Sedikit meringis dalam hati, betapa ia menjadi begitu pandai berakting selama sebulan ini.

" Aku kangen padamu hyung, selama ini kita jarang bertemu. Kau juga masih belum akrab dengan calon adik iparmu ini." Ucap Jongin manja.

Sehun mengernyitkan alisnya.

" Adik ipar." Ucapnya ragu-ragu.

" Ne, bulan depan kami akan tunangan hyung."

" Secepat itu.."

" Ck, aku sudah bilang kalau aku sangat serius dengan Baekkie kan hyung. Aku ingin pacaran hanya sekali dan menikah juga sekali. Pacaran bukan untuk main-main."

" Nde, aku mengerti." Gumam Sehun. " Chukae Jongie, Baekhyun-ah..."

Jongin tersenyum. " Kau harus bantu aku menyiapkan acara tunanganku hyung. Sore ini aku akan ke rumahmu, aku ingin Suho umma yang merancang busana kami nanti."

Sehun mengangguk.

" Sepertinya sebentar lagi jam kuliahku Jongie. Aku duluan." Gumamnya.

" Yah hyung..." ucap Jongin kecewa, ia tak menyadari keadaan Sehun yang sekuat tenaga menahan tangisnya.

.

.

.

" Hunnie, kau dipanggil dosen kita ke kantor." Ucap Chen saat ia melihat Sehun di belokan koridor. Namja manis itu menoleh.

" Sekarang Chennie."

" Ne..."

" Haahh, apa nilaiku sangat buruk ." gumam Sehun pelan.

Choi Siwon, dosen Sehun menyerahkan sebuah amplop cokelat kehadapan Sehun. Nama mungil itu menerimanya dengan ragu-ragu.

" Bukalah..."

Sehun perlahan membuka amplop itu dan menarik selembar kertas didalamnya, membaca dengan sedikit gemetar.

" Ini..."

" Ne, itu beasiswa untuk kuliah di Kanada. Pihak kampus sudah memilih dua orang dari jurusan kesenian untuk menerima beasiswa ini. Kau mau bukan, hanya setahun."

" Siapa yang seorang lagi.?"

" Kau akan tahu nanti. Pulanglah dan pikirkan baik-baik. Memang masih sebulan lebih, tapi aku ingin kau mulai mempersiapkan diri. Dan aku yakin kau akan cepat akrab dengan rekanmu nanti."

Sehun membungkuk hormat kearah dosennya sebelum bergegas keluar ruangan.

Sehun tersenyum senang saat tiba di rumahnya, tak sabar ingin memberitahukan hal ini pada ummanya. Namun senyum nya kembali memudar saat melihat mobil sport Jongin terparkir di halaman rumahnya. Ia sudah ingin berbalik saat sebuah mobil hitam mewah masuk ke halaman rumahnya dan berhenti tepat di sampingnya. Orang tua Jongin.

" Kau baru datang Hunnie." Sapa Jaejoong, umma Jongin saat ia keluar dari mobil di ikuti suaminya.

" Ne umma."

" Tidak bersama Jongin?" Yunho menatap Sehun.

" Aniyo, Jongie bersama dengan Baekhyun appa, aku tak ingin mengganggu mereka." Ucap Sehun.

" Tapi kau pasti lelah tiap hari bolak balik naik bus. Mau appa belikan sebuah mobil untukmu."

" Aniyo appa. Aku senang naik bus, sekalian olahraga."

" Kau tampak lebih kurus sayang." Ucap jaejoong di peluknya tubuh Sehun dengan lembut.

" Umma sangat kangen padamu sudah sebulan ini kau tak pernah main lagi ke rumah. Jangan karena Jongin sudah punya pacar kau jadi malas ke rumah. Umma sudah menganggapmu seperti anak umma sendiri."

" Ne umma." Balas Sehun ia berusaha menyembunyikan luka di matanya. Pelukan ini, saat Jongin menikah dengan Baekhyun mungkin tak akan pernah di rasakannya lagi.

" Joongie... loh baby umma bersama dengan kalian toh."

Suho menatap Sehun yang hampir tak terlihat dibalik tubuh Yunho dan Jaejoong.

" Majulah ke depan baby, kau hampir tak terlihat berdiri di sana."

" Yak umma..." protes Sehun. Ia mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

" Aigo, imutnya..." Jongin yang baru menyusul ke luar rumah segera mencubit pipi Sehun dengan gemas.

" Aish, berhentilah mencubit pipiku Kim Jongin." Sehun menepis tangan Jongin dan setengah berlari menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Meninggalkan Jongin yang terpaku menatap kepergiannya. Sehun bersikap tak seperti biasanya. Biasanya kalau Jongin mencubit pipinya, Sehun akan membalasnya, bercanda dengannya hingga berakhir dengan saling berpelukan di lantai karena kelelahan.

" Sehunie baby terlihat lebih kurus Suho-ya, ia tidak sedang sakit kan." Ucap Jaejoong cemas. Kini mereka minus Sehun sedang duduk di ruang tengah. Bersantai, dengan Jongin dan Baekhyun yang sedang asyik suap-suapan kue di pojok sofa.

" Akhir-akhir ini nafsu makannya sedikit menurun. Ia juga mengeluh susah tidur denganku." Jawab Suho.

" Kau sudah membawanya ke dokter." Tanya Yunho serius.

" Sudah, namun itu tak mempan. Sehun jadi banyak menghabiskan malamnya dengan membaca buku. Bahkan tadi malam ia baru bisa tidur pukul 4 pagi itupun ia tertidur di balkon kamarnya. Terus terang aku sangat sedih melihat keadaannya." Ucap Suho.

Jaejoong beranjak dari duduknya dan melangkah menuju tangga.

" Aku ingin menemui Sehun di kamarnya." Gumamnya.

Saat Jaejoong masuk ke dalam kamar Sehun, ia menemukan namja manis itu melamun sambil memeluk boneka larvanya. Rambutnya nampak masih basah, sepertinya namja manis itu baru selesai mandi.

" Baby.."

Panggil Jaejong lembut. Sehun langsung menoleh.

" Wae Joongie umma."

Jaejoong tersenyum dan duduk di samping Sehun.

" Ayo kita turun ke bawah sayang, umma dan yang lain sedang membahas acara pertunangan Jongin."

" Mianhae umma, aku sedang tak enak badan." Ucap Sehun lirih.

Jaejoong segera menyentuh dahi Sehun.

" Omo... sangat panas. Kau demam sayang. Ayo berbaring , umma akan membawakan obat untukmu."

Jaejong setengah berlari menuruni tangga.

" Kenapa sayang.?" Tanya Yunho.

" Baby ku sakit." Ucap Jaejoong panik.

" Mwo, ..." Suho langsung melempar buku sketsa desainnya lalu berlari ke lantai dua. Di ikuti Jongin dan Yunho. Jaejoong sendiri tengah menyiapkan air dalam baskom kecil. Baekhyun, namja cute itu melangkah di belakang Jongin.

.

.

.

" Sebaiknya kau tidak usah kuliah dulu sayang." Suho menatap Sehun yang tampak masih pucat.

" Aku tak ingin ketinggalan pelajaran umma." Sahut Sehun.

" Umma sudah menelpon Jongin, ia akan menjemputmu. Kau tunggulah di depan."

Sehun hanya diam, ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah. Tak berniat untuk menunggu Jongin. Ia hampir sampai di halte bus, saat melihat mobil sport Jongin di kejauhan, Sehun segera sembunyi di balik pohon. Dapat ia lihat Baekhyun duduk manis di samping Jongin. Ia tersenyum miris. Di sekanya air matanya yang sempat jatuh. " Mianhae Jongie, aku tak yakin bisa kuat saat bersama kau dan Baekhyun."

" Kenapa kau tidak menungguku hyung." Tanya Jongin saat menemui Sehun di perpustakaan.

" Aku tak ingin menjadi pengganggu orang yang sedang dimabuk asmara." Sahut Sehun datar.

" Ya hyung, aku sudah bilang bukan kau bukan pengganggu."

' _Memang bukan aku Jongie, tapi hatiku yang terganggu.'_ Gumam hati Sehun

" Pulang kuliah nanti, aku tak mau tahu kau harus menungguku." Ucap Jongin yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Sehun.

Ketika kuliahnya sudah selesai, Sehun melangkahkan kakinya di halaman kampus, berniat menunggu Jongin di tempat parkir, namun ia segera menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat pemandangan menyakitkan di depannya. Jongin sedang berciuman dengan Baekhyun di depan mobil sportnya. Hati Sehun semakin teriris, ia segera berbalik dan berlari menjauh, dengan airmata yang mengalir di pipi chubbynya. Hatinya kembali merasakan luka yang amat dalam.

.

.

.

" Hyung, jas yang putih ini cocok untukku bukan." Ucap Jongin. Ia memperhatikan jas di tangannya dengan perasaan senang, tak menyadari tatapan kosong yang dilayangkan Sehun padanya.

" Ne.." sahut Sehun datar. " Kau memang terlihat tampan memakai itu Jongie."

Saat Jongin bergeser sedikit, secara tak sengaja Sehun melihat sesuatu di leher Jongin. Kissmark. Ia tertegun. Dengan jemari mungilnya Sehun menyentuh leher Jongin tepat di kissmark itu.

" Kalian sudah melakukannya Jongie." Ucapnya lirih.

Jongin tertegun melihat tatapan terluka Sehun.

" A..ani hyung, kami hanya ciuman saja." Jongin dengan sedikit gugup berusaha menaikkan kerah kemejanya.

Sehun hanya diam, ia menunduk.

" Kau kenapa sih hyung, akhir-akhir ini kau tampak pemurung. Kau selama ini tidak jatuh cinta denganku kan hyung." Ucap Jongin ragu.

" Mwo..."

" Sikapmu setelah aku pacaran dengan Baekhyun banyak berubah hyung. Kau tidak mencintaiku kan."

" Ani..."

" Syukurlah, aku tak ingin kau mencintaiku hyung. Dan tak boleh jatuh cinta padaku karena aku juga hanya menganggapmu sahabat dekatku." Ucap Jongin riang. Tak menyadari ucapannya menambah luka baru dihati Sehun.

" Ne, hyung tau. Sekarang kau bisa keluar dari kamarku. Aku lelah ingin istirahat." Gumam Sehun.

" Mwo, kau mengusirku hyung."

" Ne..."

" Shireo, aku ingin tidur denganmu hyung." Jongin menolak mentah-mentah dengan segera ia berbaring disamping Sehun memeluk pinggang ramping itu dengan erat.

Sehun hanya tersenyum miris. Di sekanya air mata yang terus mengalir dipipinya. Air mata yang sebulan lebih ini selalu keluar mengiringi luka yang terus menganga semakin lebar di hatinya.

" Hunnie baby kau..."

Suho yang baru masuk ke dalam kamar Sehun menatap tak percaya ke arah anak semata wayangnya. Terlambat Sehun tak sempat menghapus air mata dipipinya.

" Umma."

Sehun perlahan melepas pelukan Jongin di pinggangnya. Namja tampan itu tak terusik, masih tertidur dengan damainya.

Sehun berjalan menuju ummanya, Suho segera memeluk tubuh anaknya dengan gemetar.

" Baby umma..." bisiknya.

Air mata mengalir deras di pipi Suho, saat Sehun baru selesai bercerita padanya. Ia segera memeluk tubuh rapuh Sehun dengan erat. Membiarkan anaknya menangis di dadanya.

" Umma tak menyangka akan seperti ini baby, maafkan umma yang tak menyadarinya. Kau pasti sangat terluka sayang.,"

" Umma..." Sehun memeluk tubuh Suho dengan erat.

Suho menghubungi suaminya yang masih bertugas di luar negeri itu dengan pikiran kalut. Ia menatap sedih putranya yang tertidur pulas di kamarnya.

" Bahkan saat kau tidurpun tak bisa tenang sayang. Apa yang harus umma lakukan."

.

.

.

" Appa akan pulang hari ini umma…" Sehun menatap ummanya dengan pandangan berbinar.

" Ne baby."

" Hunnie boleh tidak ke kampus umma, Hunnie ingin memasak untuk appa."

" Ne sayang lakukan sesukamu." Suho menatap putranya dengan penuh sayang.

" Hore…."

Sehun segera berlari ke dapur namun tak lama ia kembali dengan wajah cemberut.

" Umma, kenapa kulkas kosong." teriaknya.

Suho kontan menutup telinganya kaget dengan suara teriakan Sehun.

" Umma lupa belanja sayang. Ayo kita belanja dulu."

Suho memperhatikan putranya yang tengah sibuk memasak. Tatapannya menyiratkan kesedihan yang mendalam. Ia amat menyadari anaknya kehilangan cukup banyak berat badan sekarang. tubuh mungilnya tampak semakin rapuh, ia tak menyangka dengan tubuh serapuh itu anaknya bisa memendam semua sakitnya sendirian.

" Jam berapa appa datang umma." Sehun meletakkan piring terakhir di atas meja.

"Masih setengah jam lagi sayang, kau mandilah dulu."

" Ne umma."

Sehun baru selesai memakai pakaiannya saat ia mendengar suara appanya memanggil dari luar kamar.

" Appa…" setengah berlari Sehun membuka pintu dan segera memeluk tubuh appanya dengan erat.

" Hmm, anak appa kenapa makin kurus eoh. Apa ummamu tidak memberimu makan yang cukup."

" Yak, Kris Wu, aku sudah berusaha menjejalkan banyak makanan ke mulutnya dia saja yang tak mau." Sahut Suho kesal.

Kris tersenyum di raihnya pinggang istrinya menariknya untuk mendekat.

" Aku sangat rindu dengan kalian."

" Appa ayo kita jalan-jalan." Ucap Sehun. Sesaat setelah mereka selesai makan siang.

" Appamu masih lelah baby, biarkan appa istirahat dulu." Tegur Suho.

Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Suho langsung mengacak rambut anaknya itu.

" Bagaimana kalau malam ini saja baby, sekalian kita makan malam di luar."

Sehun mengangguk antusias. Namja manis itu menatap hpnya yang bergetar di atas meja. Sebuah email masuk.

Dengan malas-malasan namja manis itu membukanya.

" Omo, kenapa aku bisa lupa." Pekiknya.

" Kenapa sayang.?" Tanya Suho cemas.

" Hari ini ada jadwal latihan untuk pementasan drama musical bulan depan umma."

" Ck, kenapa kau selalu lupa baby. Nanti berikan jadwalnya pada umma. Biar umma yang mengingatkanmu."

" Ne umma."

Sehun segera naik ke lantai atas menuju kamarnya.

Kris segera mengambil kunci mobilnya.

" Biar Hunnie aku antar. Aku tak ingin ia terlambat."

"Ne, yeobo."

" Kau ingin appa jemput jam berapa.?" Tanya Kris begitu mereka tiba di tempat tujuan

" Nanti Hunnie telpon appa, sepetinya kami pulang agak telat hari ini."

" Ne, baby."

" Chen, apa aku terlambat." Ucap Sehun saat ia masuk ke dalam ruangan tempat mereka berlatih.

" Hampir, tadi kenapa kau tidak masuk."

" Appaku datang." Sahut Sehun pendek.

" Oh ya Hunnie, tadi para pemainnya sudah ditentukan dan kau terpilih untuk menjadi julietnya."

" Mwo, aku…" Sehun menatap Chen dengan tatapan tak percaya.

" Ne kau…"

" Mwoya, kenapa tidak kau saja."

" Suaramu yang paling bagus dan paling kuat Sehunie, lagi pula wajahmu sangat manis. Cocok untuk peran itu." Minseok pelatih mereka menatap Sehun sembari nyengir. Membuat Sehun makin menekuk wajahnya.

" Lalu pemeran romeo…"

" Dia belum datang." Sahut Chen.

Karena pemeran romeo belum datang, Sehun hanya duduk-duduk saja membaca kembali naskah yang baru diterimanya. Sesekali ia menatap teman-temannya yang asyik berlatih.

" Maaf aku terlambat."

" Masuklah Chan…" ucap Minseok.

" Mana pemeran julietnya hyung."

" Hunnie kesini sebentar." Panggil Minseok

Merasa namanya dipanggil Sehun pun segera menoleh, ia menatap namja di samping Minseok dengan dahi berkerut. Namja itu tampan dan berkulit putih.

" Kenalkan ini Sehun pemeran Juliet. Dan Sehun ini Chanyeol, dia yang akan menjadi romeonya."

Sehun tersenyum kearah namja itu.

" Ngobrolnya disela latihan saja ya. Jangan lupa kalian tak boleh melakukannya dengan canggung."

" Ne Ssaem."

Hari sudah petang ketika sesi latihan itu berakhir. Sehun segera meraih tas punggungnya. Ia menjadi yang terakhir keluar ruangan karena hari itu jadwal tugasnya untuk membersihkan tempat latihan mereka. Suasana kampus sudah sepi. Hanya ada sebuah sepeda motor dan mobil di parkiran.

Sehun segera berjalan keluar gerbang kampus menuju halte bus. Menunggu appanya menjemput. Benar saja tak lama kemudian appanya datang.

" Ayo pulang baby."

" Ne appa."

.

.

.

" Besok pagi kita akan berangkat ke Busan. Yang tak membawa mobil atau motor bisa ikut dengan temannya. Kita berkumpul di sini."

Minseok menyerahkan brosur ditangannya kepada masing-masing mahasiswanya.

" Baiklah persiapkan diri kalian."

" Ne Ssaem."

" Jangan lupa kita akan menginap disana jadi tolong bawa barang yang kalian butuhkan."

Sehun baru saja selesai mengemasi barang-barangnya ke dalam ransel. Dan turun ke lantai bawah untuk sarapan , ketika ia melihat Jongin dan kedua orangtuanya sudah duduk di meja makan. Sehun menghela napas panjang sebelum melangkah kembali.

" Pagi appa umma." Sapanya berusaha seceria mungkin.

Dikecupnya kedua pipi orang tuanya dengan sayang begitu juga dengan kedua orang tua Jongin.

" Kau tidak menciumku." Ucap Jongin.

" minta cium saja sama pacarmu itu." Sahut Sehun ketus. Ia segera duduk di tengah-tengah kedua orang tuanya.

" Makan yang banyak sayang." Ucap Kris.

" Ne appa."

" Kenapa tidak pernah main ke rumah lagi Hunnie." Tanya Jaejoong lembut.

" Mianhae umma, mungkin lain kali."

" Meski Baekhyun setiap hari main ke rumah, umma masih belum terbiasa dengan kehadirannya. Umma malah begitu merindukanmu."

Sehun menunduk, melihat itu Kris langsung menggengam erat jemari anaknya di bawah meja.

Mencoba menyalurkan kekuatannya. Sehun tersenyum kearah appanya.

" Aku akan main ke sana sesekali umma, ku dengar Baekhyun jago memasak. Umma pasti senang mempunyai menantu yang mempunyai hobby yang sama dengan umma." Ucap Sehun berusaha tenang.

" Kenapa semua berubah, saat Jongin belum mempunyai pacar. Semua tidak seperti ini. Kurasa tanpa sadar keluarga kita menjauh." Keluh Jaejoong.

" Itu hanya perasaanmu saja Joongie, mungkin kau terlalu sibuk dengan calon menantumu itu. Kurasa kalau baby ku juga sudah mempunyai calon suami aku juga begitu." Ucap Suho.

" Tambah lagi Jongie, mianhae mungkin masakan umma tak seenak masakan ummamu atau calon istrimu." Tambahnya.

Jongin tersenyum kaku, entah kenapa ia merasa canggung dengan orang tua Sehun, apalagi sekarang namja manis itu seperti menjaga jarak dengannya. Bahkan sedari tadi ia tak mau memandang kearahnya. Benar-benar menjauh.

" Aku sudah selesai." Gumam Sehun, namja manis itu segera bangkit dari duduknya dan beranjak kekamar.

Sehun menatap ponselnya dengan nanar, ia baru menerima sms dari Chen yang mengatakan semua pemain untuk drama musical sudah diganti, dan peran yang seharusnya dimainkannya sudah berpindah tangan kepada Baekhyun. Sehun tersenyum miris, sepertinya semua yang ia inginkan selalu di rebut oleh namja itu. Namja manis itu segera memasukkan ranselnya ke lemari.

Jongin perlahan membuka pintu kamar Sehun, dilihatnya namja manis itu tengah membaca buku dengan setengah berbaring di kasur.

" Hyung…."

" Hmm…" Sehun hanya bergumam tak berniat menatap wajah tampan yang kini ikut berbaring di ranjangnya.

" Kenapa kau menjauh dariku."

" Itu cuma perasaanmu saja Jongie. Aku tak menjauh darimu. Bukankah kau selama ini selalu bersama Baekhyun." sahut Sehun datar.

Jongin ingin membalas ucapan Sehun, namun bunyi ponsel disakunya mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Dari Baekhyun.

" kenapa tidak di angkat Jongie, kalau kau butuh privasi aku akan keluar." Sehun segera turun dari kasurnya dan berjalan keluar.

Meninggalkan Jongin yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tak rela, jujur saja ia sangat merindukan Sehun. Sejak bersama Baekhyun, Jongin menyadari ia tak bisa sebebas saat bersama Sehun. Namja cute itu memberikan banyak batasan untuknya.

Sehun mengaduk minumannya dengan tak berselera, di depannya Baekhyun dan Jongin tengah asyik suap-suapan di depannya.

" Sehunie." Panggilan itu mau tak mau membuat Sehun menoleh ke belakang.

" Chan hyung, ayo duduk." Sapanya. Tak menyadari Baekhyun yang mendadak pucat begitu melihat kehadiran Chanyeol.

" Ada apa hyung.?"

" Jadwal kuliahmu sudah kosong kan, kajja kita jalan-jalan"

" Naik motor…"

" Ne…"

" Ayo…" Sehun segera berdiri, melingkarkan tangannya di lengan kokoh Chanyeol.

" Jongie, aku duluan." Ucap Sehun riang.

.

.

.

Sehun menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang sang appa. Berusaha meredam tangisnya. Ia sangat terluka mengetahui besok adalah hari pertunangan Jongin.

" Baby…"

Suho menatap anaknya dengan sedih, ia mengelus punggung Sehun dengan sayang.

" Umma, aku lapar…" gumam Sehun.

Suho dan Kris saling pandang.

"Kau ingin makanan apa sayang, biar appa belikan."

" Aku ingin makan pasta dengan appa dan umma."

Suho segera berdiri mengambil jaket untuk anaknya.

" Ayo cuci muka dulu." Ajak Kris lembut.

Di lain tempat, Jongin memandang kearah luar jendela, dengan wajah murung.

" Umma appa, bisakah kita makan di luar malam ini , aku ingin makan pasta dengan kalian."

" Baiklah, kebetulan appa juga malas makan dirumah. Ayo siap-siap."

" Tumben suasananya agak sepi." Ucap Suho. Di sebelahnya Kris menggenggam tangan Sehun dengan erat. Menyadari suhu tubuh Sehun agak lebih panas dari biasanya. Ia menatap wajah anaknya yang sedikit pucat.

" Ayo baby appa, kita cari tempat yang enak."

Sehun hanya mengangguk, ia merapatkan jaket yang dipakainya.

Ketiganya baru selesai memesan menu ketika mendengar suara yang mereka kenal menyapa mereka.

" Kris, Suho, tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan kalian disini."

Ketiganya menoleh, tampak Yunho dengan istri dan anaknya di dekat mereka.

Tanpa bicara Jongin segera duduk di kursi samping kanan Sehun. Namja manis itu menatap appa dan ummanya sejenak, lalu menunduk.

Yunho dan Jaejoong sendiri segera duduk berhadapan dengan Kris dan Suho.

" Suho-ya, bukankah kau tidak suka dengan pasta kenapa makan di sini.?" Tanya Jaejoong.

Suho menghela nafas panjang. Ia tersenyum ke arah Sehun yang masih membeku di tempatnya.

" Baby ku ingin makan di sini."

" Kenapa bisa sama, Jongie ku bilang ia juga ingin makan disini. Kalian janjian." Yunho menatap kedua anak muda yang masih saling diam itu.

" Ani, aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau Jongin suka dengan pasta." Sahut Sehun seadanya.

Jaejoong tertegun, ia merasa ada yang ganjil dengan sikap Sehun dan Jongin. Namun ia tidak tahu apa itu.

" Permisi sebentar." Gumam Sehun, ia meraih hp nya yang bergetar di saku jaketnya menjauh sedikit dari kerumunan. Hanya sebentar lalu ia duduk kembali.

" Dari siapa baby."

" Teman umma." Sahut Sehun. Ia tersenyum kearah pelayan yang baru meletakkan makanan di atas meja.

" Jangan makan terburu-buru baby." Ucap Kris.

" Ne, appa."

Kedua keluarga itu makan dengan tenang.

Jongin melirik Sehun yang tengah meneguk minumannya. Ia tersenyum melihat noda pasta di sudut bibir Sehun.

" Wae, Jongie.?"

" Ada noda di sudut bibirmu." Jongin segera menyeka noda itu dengan lembut. " Nah sekarang sudah cantik lagi."

Blush

Tanpa sadar pipi Sehun merona merah mendengarnya, ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya. Malu.

Jongin yang melihat itu hanya bisa tertegun, melihat betapa cantiknya wajah namja manis itu ketika ia tersipu. Tak sadar ingatannya beralih pada pertemuannya tadi siang dengan dosen pembimbing Sehun.

 _Flashback_

" _K_ _u dengar kau akan bertunangan dengan_ _Baekhyun_ _._ _C_ _hukae."_

" _G_ _omawo_ _Ssaem_ _."_

" _H_ _aahhh, kenapa seorang idola selalu memilih pasangan yang merupakan idola juga."_

" _A_ _pa maksud_ _Ssaem_ _."_

" _K_ _au tau_ _Jongin_ _-ssi, seseorang yang selalu ada didekat kita, tanpa kita sadari jauh lebih sempurna dari yang kita duga. Kita tak pernah menyadarinya dan selalu menganggapnya orang yang tak pantas untuk dijadikan pasangan hidup. Aku menyadari hal itu ."_

" _Ssaem_ _…."_

" _S_ _aat masih kuliah sepertimu, aku mempunyai seorang sahabat dekat. Dia selalu ada disampingku saat aku sedih ataupun senang. Namun aku tak pernah menyadari keberadaannya, aku terlalu sibuk mengejar seorang namja yang merupakan idola kampus saat itu. Hingga ia menyerah dan memilih untuk menjauh dariku._ _S_ _aat ia tak ada disisiku, aku baru menyadari kalau yang aku inginkan sebenarnya adalah dirinya. Namun sudah terlambat, ia terlanjur pergi ke luar. Dan kau ta_ _h_ _u sampai sekarang aku masih menyesalinya."_

" _Ssaem_ _, kenapa kau menceritakan ini padaku, itu masalah pribadimu bukan."_

" _S_ _uatu saat kau akan mengerti_ _Kim Jongin_ _."_

 _Flashback end._

" Umma boleh aku pulang telat malam ini.?" Suara lembut Sehun membuyarkan lamunan Jongin.

" Memang kau mau kemana baby." Tanya Suho.

" Aku sendiri tak tahu umma, aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan mencari suasana baru." Sahut Sehun.

" Kau ingin appa dan umma menemanimu.?" Kris menatap putranya dengan lembut.

" Ani appa."

" Kau tak bisa pergi sendiri baby, umma khawatir."

" Kau mau Jongie yang menemanimu sayang." Tawar Jaejoong. Sehun menggeleng lagi.

" Aku tak ingin pergi dengan orang yang akan bertunangan besok." Sahut Sehun. Jongin tertegun, Sehun sudah tak mau lagi jalan berdua dengannya.

" Umma dan appa tenang saja, Hunnie akan ditemani Chan hyung."

" Chan…" Suho mengerutkan keningnya.

" Ne umma."

Kris segera ingat dengan sesosok namja yang dulu pernah dikenalkan Sehun padanya. Ia tersenyum.

" Baiklah appa ijinkan." Ucapnya tenang.

" Krissie…."

" Tidak apa-apa sayang, kurasa Chanyeol namja yang bertanggung jawab dan ia bisa menjaga baby kita."

" Kau mengenalnya.?" Suho menatap Kris dengan tatapan tak percaya.

" Ne, dia anak Minho hyung."

" Mwo, jadi dia anak Minnie, omo aku ingin melihatnya." Ucap Suho antusias. Ia menatap Sehun dan tersenyum kearahnya. " Dia pasti tampan kan Hunnie."

" Ya umma…" Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya dengan imut. " Aku hanya berteman dengannya."

Sehun menatap ke arah pintu restorant, ia tiba-tiba tersenyum melihat seorang namja tampan berjalan dengan gagah kearah mereka.

" Itu Chan hyung umma."

" Annyeong ahjusshi." Ucap Chanyeol sembari membungkuk sopan.

" Omo, Chanyeol. Kau sudah tumbuh setampan ini." Suho segera berdiri dan memeluk Chanyeol. "Aku ingin bertemu orang tuamu, malam minggu nanti datanglah ke rumah, katakan aku mengundangnya."

" Ne ahjumma."

" Panggil umma saja chagi, omo aku kangen sekali dengan Leeteuk."

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum.

" Ne umma, umma dan appa memang berencana datang ke rumah malam minggu ini." Jelas Chanyeol.

" Benarkah, aku akan meminta Hunnie memasak untukmu."

" Kau bisa memasak.?" Jongin menatap kearah Sehun, namja manis itu tersenyum tipis.

" Aku tak seahli Baekhyun Jongie, masakanku masih belum enak."

" Kami pergi dulu umma." Pamit Chanyeol, ia melingkarkan syal ke leher jenjang Sehun. " Cuaca di luar dingin, aku hanya takut kau jatuh sakit." Chanyeol menggenggam lembut jemari mungil Sehun dan membawanya ke luar.

.

.

.

Sehun menatap langit di luar yang begitu mendung, ia mendesah pelan. Enggan untuk beranjak dari duduknya di tepi danau. Diliriknya jam yang melingkar di tangannya. Saat ini Jongin pasti telah bertunangan dengan Baekhyun.

" Ku kira kau akan datang Sehunie."

Suara Chanyeol terdengar di telinga Sehun. Namja manis itu tersenyum miris.

" Melihat orang yang kau cintai bertunangan dengan orang lain, aku masih belum sanggup."

Chanyeol tersenyum ia pun memilih duduk di samping Sehun.

" Aku mengerti karena aku juga merasakan hal yang sama."

" Apa maksudmu Chan hyung."

"Baekhyun dia kekasihku Sehunie, kami sudah berpacaran sejak SMA, semua berubah saat aku menerima beasiswa belajar di Amerika 6 bulan. Saat aku kembali dia sudah berpacaran dengan Jongin. Padahal kami belum putus. Kau tahu aku berencana melamarnya saat pulang dari Amerika namun ternyata sia-sia."

Sehun menunduk, namja manis itu menangis.

Chanyeol segera meraih tubuh mungil Sehun membawanya ke pelukannya. _'_ _A_ _ku tak akan membiarkan_ _Baekhyun_ _merebut_ _jongin_ _mu_ _Hunnie_ _-ah.'_ Chanyeol mengusap pelan punggung Sehun, dengan tangan lainnya mengirim sms untuk temannya. _'_ _It's s_ _how time_ _Byun Baekhyun_ _. kau sudah membuatku dan_ _Sehun_ _menderita, sekarang kau harus merasakannya juga.'_ Chanyeol sedikit menyeringai.

.

.

.

"Hunnie hyung kemana sih, kenapa tidak datang juga." Gumam Jongin.

" Acaranya sudah dimulai Jongin. Ayo." Panggil Yunho.

" Ne appa…."

Jongin melangkah kesamping Baekhyun. Namja tampan itu segera meraih kotak berlapis emas di atas meja. Cincin tunangannya dengan Baekhyun.

Semua tamu sekarang memandang kearah mereka. Jonginsegera mengambil cincinnya.

' _S_ _aat besal nanti_ _Jongie_ _ingin menikah cama_ _Hunnie_ _, jadi_ _Hunnie_ _halus menunggu_ _Jongie_ _allaso.'_

' _N_ _e_ _,_ _allaso_ _Jongie_ _,_ _Hunnie_ _mau jadi istli_ _Jongie caat becal nanti_ _.'_

Bayangan masa kecilnya melintas di kepala Jongin membuat namja itu terpaku. Teringat janjinya dengan Sehun saat kecil. Janji yang sekarang ia ingkari. Tanpa sadar Jongin melangkah mundur.

" Jongin…" ucap Jaejoong khawatir saatmelihat anaknya yang tampak tegang. Bersamaan dengan itu layar besar di sudut ruangan menyala. Menampilkan foto-foto Baekhyun saat bersama dengan Chanyeol.

Jaejoong menatap shock foto-foto mesra itu.

" Apa-apaan ini." Ia menatap Baekhyun yang tampak pucat.

" Kau…." Jongin menatap baekhyun dengan tatapan tak percaya.

" Omo, jadi kekasihmu yang kau tinggalkan demi Jongin itu Chanyeol hyung." Ucap seseorang di dekat Jongin.

" Bukannya Chanyeol sekarang akrab dengan Sehun." Celoteh yang lain.

"Ku rasa itu benar."

Jongin tak menghiraukan ucapan yang banyak ia dengar. Ia meletakkan kotak cincin itu lagi di atas meja lalu pergi begitu saja.

" Mau kemana Jongie.?" Tanya Jaejoong cemas.

Jongin tak menyahut ia hanya mempercepat langkahnya keluar ruangan. Ada satu tempat yang sangat ingin ia kunjungi. Tempat ia berjanji dengan Sehun kecilnya di bukit bunga.

Yunho menatap tajam kearah Baekhyun yang terus menunduk.

" Bisakah kau dan orang tuamu jelaskan tentang semua ini.?" Tanyanya datar.

Baekhyun meremas jemarinya dengan gugup. Tahu bahwa tak akan ada lagi celah untuknya bisa tetap bersama Jongin. Di sisi lain ada satu sosok yang tengan tersenyum mencemooh ke arahnya. _'Aku sudah melakukan tugasku Chanyeol hyung, semoga kau bisa menenangkan Sehun di sana. Aku tak ingin_ _Sehun makin terluka karena namja itu.'_ Sosok itu, Chen, melangkah dengan tenang keluar dari ruangan.

.

.

.

Sehun merebahkan tubuh mungilnya di antara bunga-bunga. Ia menatap awan yang bergerak karena angin, lalu tersenyum pedih.

' _A_ _pa janjimu padaku dulu juga seperti awan yang mudah diterbangkan angin_ _Jongin_ _'_

Namja manis itu memejamkan matanya, membiarkan airmatanya merembes disela-sela matanya yang tertutup. Dapat Sehun dengar suara langkah kaki mendekat. Ia hanya diam tak berniat untuk membuka matanya begitupun saat ia merasa ada yang berbaring di sampingnya.

" Apa aku terlambat.?"

Suara baritone itu membuat Sehun menarik nafas panjang.

"Chukae Jongie, mianhe aku tak bisa datang ke acara pertunanganmu." Gumamnya. Ia masih setia memejamkan mata.

Jongin memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap kearah Sehun. Perlahan ia mendekat. Di kecupnya lembut bibir itu, membuat Sehun otomatis membuka matanya.

" Mianhae, kau pasti sangat terluka karena namja bodoh sepertiku, bukan."

" Apa maksudmu Jongie..."

Jongin tersenyum pedih, ia menarik Sehun untuk duduk berhadapan dengannya. Dipetiknya setangkai bunga tulip putih didekatnya dan menyematkannya ke balik telinga Sehun.

" Wu Sehun, would you marry me."

" Jongie…"

Jongin tersenyum. " Aku menunggu jawabanmu Wu Sehun."

Sehun menunduk.

" Bagaimana dengan Baekhyun."

" Aku tak akan berada di sini kalau aku bertunangan dengannya baby. Kau yang aku mau. Maafkan aku yang bodoh hingga baru menyadarinya sekarang. Lalu apa jawabanmu."

" I do, Jongie.."

Jongin segera menarik tubuh mungil Sehun ke dalam pelukannya dan melumat bibirnya dengan penuh cinta. "Gomawo, baby..."

" Kau ingat impianku saat menikah Hunnie baby."

" Apa itu."

Jongin mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Sehun.

" Aku ingin saat malam pertama kita kau mengenakan lingerie."

" Jongie,…"

" Aku ingin kau mengabulkannya baby."

" Tapi itu akan terlihat aneh Jongie. Aku kan namja."

" Tak masalah baby. Hanya aku yang melihat."

Sehun tersenyum malu sebelum mengangguk. "Tapi janji hanya sekali ya." Bisiknya.

"Setiap hari juga tidak apa-apa baby." Balas Jongin santai

"Jongie, aku akan membunuhmu..."

"Ha ha ha..."

.

.

.

End

 **Ini ff yang aku bikin saat awal-awal belajar bikin ff di taon 2012. Jadi maaf banget ya kalo absurd banget.**

 **Oh ya, aku juga publish satu ff kaihun lagi di akun wattpadku yang baru, judulnya Dalam Rinai Hujan, mohon dukungannya juga ya...**

 **Udah tau nama akun wattpad aku kan syakilawilliam3**

 **Mohon reviewnya ya**

 **KAIHUN LOVEA**


End file.
